Invader Zim Musical
by AcneGoddess
Summary: What happens when our favorite characters begin to randomly burst into song and dance? CHAOS! And when Zim is sent to Irk to be exiled, will someone save him? Rated T for naughty words and such. BACK IN ACTION, EVERYONE!
1. Greased Lightnin!

The Unknown Talents In Us All

One day on Earth, Zim was in his disguise working on his voot cruiser and was humming a jolly tune. But little did he know that Dib was spying on him. His cell phone suddenly went off (Yes, even crazy people have those) and Dib struggled for it to shut up. Zim heard the tune. It was quite familiar to him. What were the words? Ah, yes. Something like Go greased lightnin' you're something something something...Zim didn't even wonder where the tune came from, being so caught up in what the tune was.

"What?!" Dib barked into the phone.

"You have to get your butt over here in thirty minutes or dad's gonna flip!" Gaz's angry voice boomed from the phone.

"Okay, okay!" Dib said, trying to calm the wild beast, "I'll be home in thirty minutes. Okay?"

Dial tone. Well, it was better than talking to Gaz in the first place. Back to watching Zim.

"Note to self," Dib said, scratching down something on a notepad, "Ask Zim at school if he was rejected for the part of Danny in Grease and laugh."

What was Dib talking about? Simple, Zim was doing the dance moves to Greased Lightnin to remember the words. He was doing it well-exceptionally well for an alien-but Dib just didn't want to admit it. And what do you know, it helped Zim. But a little too much.

"Mini-Moose?" Zim called, using the intercom built into his PAK.

"Squeak?" Came the reply.

"Bring the microphone. And the band. And Gir. And if you're good, maybe even you. And some voot cruiser parts. Make sure they look good. Got all that?"

"...Squeak?"

"Good. Now go!"

"Microphone?! Band?!" Dib asked to no one in particular. He was so surprised he almost fell out off of the stool he was using to see in Zim's window, "I wonder what he's gonna do."

He rebalanced himself and it was amazing what he saw in the window! It was the EXACT scene that they had in Greased Lightnin!! Exactly! Except the voot was the car and it looked like Zim...was Danny.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Dib said in excitement, "Yeah! I'm bringing out my cam-corder for this! Zim, SINGING! It'll be a hoot!"

He took out his camera and stared recording.

"Gir," Zim said, sliding on a leather jacket, "Are the lights set?"

Gir, who was dressed in his own little jacket, nodded his his head and ran over to Zim.

"Good..." Zim said, "Now, let's get this party started."

And with that Dib looked like a kid in a candy store. He praised his phone and himself for taking it along. And then Zim sang...

**Karaoke Night!**

**Zim: Well, this voot is automatic. It's systematic. It's hydromatic. Why it's greased lightnin!**

**Gir: GREASED LIGHTNIN!**

**Zim: We'll get some over head lifters and some four barrel quads, oh yeah!**

**Gir: Keep talking! What? Keep talking!**

**Zim: Some fuel injection cut off and chrome plated rods, oh yeah!**

**Gir: I'll get the money! I'll kill to get the money!**

**Zim: With the full speed on the floor they'll be waitin at the door. You know that it's so real when they're getting lots of deal for greased lightnin!**

**Gir: GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!!**

**Zim: (Doing the dance move) Go greased lightnin your burnin up the quarter mile!**

**Gir: Greased lightnin go greased lightnin!**

**Zim: Go greased lightnin your coastin through the heat lap trials!**

**Gir: Greased lightnin go greased lightnin!**

**Zim: You are supreme!**

**Gir: Uh uh!**

**Zim: The chicks will cream!**

**Gir: Uh uh!**

**Zim: For greased lightnin.**

**Gir: GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!**

**Zim: We'll get some purple French tail lights and some thirty inch fins oh yeah! A palomino dashboard an duel muffler twins oh yeah! With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks. You know that I ain't braggin, it's a real super wagon, greased lightnin!**

**Gir: GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!**

**Zim: Go greased lightnin your burnin up the quarter mile!**

**Gir: Greased lightnin go greased lightnin!**

**Zim: Go greased lightnin your coastin through the heat lap trial.**

**Gir: Greased lightnin go greased lightnin!**

**Zim: You are supreme!**

**Gir: Uh uh!**

**Zim: The chicks will cream!**

**Gir: Uh uh!**

**Zim: For greased lightnin!**

**Gir: GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!**

**(Cue in instrumental now. Zim starts break dancing and it looks awesome. Gir is helping Mini Moose build in laser beams at the front of the voot. Dib is staring at Zim's awesome moves in awe. Instrumental ends.)**

**Zim (no break dancing): Go greased lightnin your burnin up the quarter mile!**

**Gir: Greased lightnin go greased lightnin!**

**Zim: Go greased lightnin your coasting through the heat lap trial!**

**Gir: Greased lightnin go greased lightnin!**

**Zim: You are supreme!**

**Gir: Uh uh!**

**Zim: The chicks will cream!**

**Gir: Uh uh!**

**Zim: For greased lightnin!**

**Gir: Lightnin lightnin lightnin lightnin lightnin lightnin lightnin lightnin**

**Zim: LIGHTNIN!!**

"That was the awesomest!" Gir gushed, "And didja see my jacket?"

"Yes, Gir," Zim said flatly, "Besides, did YOU see my awesome moves?"

The conversation between the two carried on as Dib raised a shaky hand and pressed the stop button.

"Zim was...AWESOME! At singing! And dancing! Weird! I can't wait to show it to the school. No one in the fifth grade can dance or sing like that! Now they'll know Zim's an alien! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Dib laughed.

Zim turned around, hearing the noise. "Hey, that sounded like...dear lord, I hope Dib didn't hear me sing! That pest!"

Zim snuck up to the window, following the sound of deranged laughter. He opened the window and...

"DIB!!"

"AAAAA!!" Dib cried, falling backwards and toppling to the ground, a whole whopping 3 feet, which isn't much, so the reason Dib cried in pain was probably because the stool was in his stomach.

"Hahaha!" Zim snickered, and slammed the window shut.

Dib hastily got up and removed the stool from his body and mumbled and insult towards Zim before walking off.

"John Travolta wannabe."


	2. Zim, You Are BUSTED!

**Chapter 2**

Dib was so happy walking home. No, not happy, OVERJOYED! He was going to expose Zim! Dib started randomly dancing and many passerby stared at his...'dance moves' which more looked like Dib had to go to the bathroom.

**Karaoke Night 2!**

**Dib: I can see the things your doing and you think that I'm naive. But when I get the goods on you they'll finally believe! They say that I'm just crazy, but every bubble's got to pop. They're gonna see just what your doing, and then your finally gonna have to STOP! Don't think your gonna win this time cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you! I'll get ya! I'll get ya! And when I do your gonna be BUSTED! I don't wanna put the hurt on you, but you better believe me when I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you. YOUR BUSTED! Yeah, they're finally gonna see your light! This is how it's gonna be when they find out that I was always right. YOUR BUSTED!**

Dib ignored all the people pointing and laughing and picked up his pace. The sooner he could show Gaz and their dad the better!

**Dib: There's a new cop on the beat, and I'm bringing down the heat! My eyes are wise to all your lies cuz your not that discreet! And I don't care what you heard, cuz there's one six letter word! It's gonna set me free, it's gonna set me free! It starts with a B, it starts with a B! It's B U S T E D you are BUSTED!**

"GAZ! GAZ!" Dib called through the front door, walking in.

"Your finally here. NOW WHY ARE YOU YELLING LIKE THAT!?" Gaz snapped, "Now be quiet and go into the lab. Dad wants you."

"Fine." Dib said, "I guesssss you don't wanna hear my suuuper seeeeecret!"

"Shut up, Dib," Gaz hissed, "Before I kick you in the-"

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Dib cried. He did not want to get kicked in his...special place.

He ran down into the lab.

"You wanted me dad?" Dib asked.

"Ah, yes," Professor Membrane said, not picking his head up from his experiment, "I did, didn't I? Yes, uh, what I want you to do is order pizza. Your sister and I are hungry."

"WHAT?!" Dib asked in shock, "YOU MADE ME WASTE VALUBLE TIME SPYING ON ZIM TO ORDER PIZZA?!"

"Son, don't yell like that," Professor said, "Just please go order some."

"Fine," Dib said, "But can I show you something first?"

"No, son," Professor said, "I am very busy right now...making SUPER TOAST V.2!!"

"Yeah, I get it," Dib said sadly, "Your too busy."

He trudged upstairs.

"You're back," Gaz said, handing Dib the phone after seeing him walk back up, "Now order the freaking PIZZA!"

"Fine," Dib said, snatching the phone from his scary sister's grasp. He dialed the number for Bloaty's Pizza Hog.

"Yea, this is Bloaty's," Said a young teenage girl over the phone, "What the heck do want?"

"A cheese pizza, please?" Dib said, completely ignoring the girl's nasty tone.

"Yea, sure, they all want that," The girl said, "Now hang the F-"

Dib hung up. He didn't like hearing nasty language, as much as Gaz said it, he couldn't get use to it. Oh well, you can't change people, especially his sister.

"Now, Dib, go away. I'm busy," Gaz said, "I have thirty-two more levels to go. I'm in level forty-one and I'm in the zone. And if you touch my pizza, I WILL rip off your head and feed it to the parrots at the zoo and make them gag it out and then make YOU eat-WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GO!?"

Dib was already in his room, blocking the door so his sister couldn't...do that thing to him. He carefully put the tape on his dresser, making it so that it wouldn't drop if something unlucky were to happen. He would go to bed hungry, but at least he would have something to look forward to tomorrow. Until then, he got into his pajamas and turned on the T.V, just in time for Mysterious Mysteries. That meant he had two hours till cerfhew. He would waste them in his room, but it was for his own protection.

(Kudos to invaderzimfannumber1 for the Busted lyrics)


	3. Zim Looks WHAT In A Leather Jacket!

**The Third Chapter!**

The next day, Zim was walking to skool, preparing himself for Dib's gloating, for he had to walk by his house to get to skool. Zim could already hear him saying:

"Hey Zim, nice singing, where'd you learn it? Your stupid robot?"

Zim shuddered. Yeah, HE made fun of people, but people couldn't make fun of HIM! He was...he was ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!! Right...? Or was he just the next Rockstar on the line? He enjoyed singing, which he HOPED no one knew, but it looked like his secret was about to get out. Well, he better face his doom now, as he was already by Dib's house.

"Okay, Dib," Zim said, keeping an eye on the front door, "Come out now."

Zim breathed a sigh of relief, he passed Dib's house and Dib didn't even come out. HAH! Pathetic human was probably SICK! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!

Zim neared the skool, keeping his stride strong and proud. Entering his classroom, he saw that Dib was sitting down at his desk, looking very full of himself. So if Dib wasn't sick...could he have possibly been early? He made a side glance at Zim, and smirked. Zim glared right back at him.

"Enjoying your day so far, Zim?" Dib asked from across the room as his nemesis took his seat.

Zim gave Dib a curious look. "Sureeeeee..." Zim said, confused, "Why?"

"Oh, nothiiiiing," Dib smirked.

Zim was about to say something back when the school's news came on the T.V built into the wall.

"BREAKING NEWS!!" The reporter lady cried frantically for no apparent reason, "THIS RECENT VIDEO HAS BEEN SENT IN BY DIB MEMBRANE!! CAUTION: THE FOLLOWING HAS MAJOR HOTTNESS!! IT HAS THE GREEN KID ZIM AND HIS DOGGY AND MOOSE BALOON IN IT!! IT ALSO HAS A CAR CALLED A 'VOOT'!! THAT ZIM KID IS SO FINE!! YUMMY IN MY TUMMY IN A LEATHER JACKET!! OHHHHHHHHHHH!! I LURVES THIS WITTLE ZIMMYKINS AND HIS PUPPIE!! HEHEHE!!"

The girl giggled insanely as Zim sunk in his seat as all eyes of the students in the classroom burned holes into him. Then...the video played.


	4. Fans? FANS! FAAAAAANS!

**Chapter Four**

"OH MY SUGAR PLUMS!!" Cried The Letter M, after the music video was over, "THAT WAS SO GOOD, I LIKE MEN NOW!! ESPECIALLY ZIM!! HE IS FINE!!"

Zim's eyes widened in horror at what the boy said, as many other boys did.

"Uh..." The Letter M said sheepishly, "I could turn into a girl too...anything for Ziiim..."

"Yeah, right," Zita hissed, then her voice sweetened, "Hey, Zim, you looked sooooo HOT in a leather jacket."

Zim spun around in his seat to stare at Zita with his eyes and expression looking like a frightened kitten. Dib, too, stared at Zita. This was NOT the way he thought it would be! He thought everyone would look at him and say, "You're too good. That's weird. No one is this good here. You must be an alien then. HORRAY FOR DIB BEING RIGHT!!" But nooo, they had to drool all over the alien! GOSH, WHY COULD DIB NEVER WIN?!

"Well, I'm giving up on my crush on Dib and I'm making my crush on Zim. By the way, Zim, you ARE hot in a leather jacket," Gretchen said, and did a preppy little wink a Zim.

"You think you're so special?" Zita said, standing up.

"Hey, what about me? Zim does like me the best, dontcha Zimmie?" Christina asked, also standing up.

"NO! HE LIKES ME THE BEST!" Cloe spat, ALSO standing up.

"NO, ME!!" Zita hissed.

"NOOOOO, UHHHHH, I THINK HE LIKES MEEEEEEEE..." Gretchen said, almost yelling, almost in thought.

"ZIM, PICK!!" All girls in the class and The Letter M hissed at their crush.

Zim looked around, his expression changing from a scared kitten to a horrified girl in a horror movie, just like that.

"ZIM!!" Zim's crushes hissed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Zim screamed rather loudly, running out the door like a headless chicken.

"WAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!" Zim's fangirls (and boy) cried, running after him.

After running a couple blocks, a tattered and torn Zim got safely inside his base and cautiously shut and locked the door, pulled the blinds shut, and sat down in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest, shaking. Gir came into the room, surprised that his master was home early, but easily brushed it off.

"HEYMASTA'!!" Gir cried, going up to Zim.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Zim cried, turning away from Gir, biting his lip.

Gir gave Zim a happy, curious look.

"WHATA YOU DOOOOOOOING?? HUHHHHH?? WHATA YOU DOOOOOOOINGGGGG?? He asked.

Zim jumped about a full three feet into the air from Gir's outburst of loudness.

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSS!!" The poor, scared little Irken cried.

"Master?" Gir asked.

"O-oh, Gir, it's only you," Zim stammered, "I...thought you were," He shuddered, "...my fans."

"OKIES!!" Gir cried, "I'm gonna go nows!!"

He walked out of the room. Zim breathed and got up slowly and followed Gir into the kitchen.

"Gir, I am going to call the Tallests," He said, "Do not scream or anything like that while I am talking to them."

"Okie dokes!" Gir turned red and saluted, then turned back to blue and went to get the Scary Monkey Cookbook.


	5. Skoodge Is Fat

**Chapter Fiiiiiive!**

"My Tallests," Zim said, gesturing to his ripped clothes, "Please excuse my appearance, the Dib-Human showed this video of me singing at skool and- I mean, the Dib-Human chased me at skool. And we got in a fight. Heh-heh."

Red gave Zim a curious look.

"You were...singing?" He asked.

"N-no," Zim said, "I messed up. Gir was singing...yeah! That's it."

"That large headed boy posted a video of your robot singing? At your skool place? " Purple asked, tilting his head to one side.

"No," Zim said uncomfortably, shifting his eyes, "It was-"

Then, unexpectedly, Skoodge popped up behind the Tallests.

"Hey, what the heck is going on?" Red asked.

"WHOA!!" Purple cried.

Zim just didn't notice because he was thinking of a lie to tell to the Tallests.

"Aren't you that fat, ugly, guy who conquered Planet Blorch?" Red asked.

"Well, not anymore," Skoodge smiled, "Now I'm the..."

**Karaoke Night 3!**

**Skoodge: Teleporting, teleporting, teleporting fat guy! Teleporting, teleporting, teleporting fat guy! I came back from time, -points to power glove- I GOT MY POWER GLOVE! Zim stole it from me, I got it back! -In a high pitched voice- Teleporting fat guy, he's teleporting, and he's so dang fat! -in normal voice now- Yeah, I am! -Does a ballerina twirl- Teleporting fat guy! Teleporting, teleporting, teleporting fat guy! -Rolls on the floor- Teleporting, teleporting, teleporting fat guy! Punched Zim right in the face, made him look like such a disgrace**

**Zim: -rubs his face where he got punched and pouts because he started paying attention since the song started-**

**Skoodge: Cause I'm the teleporting...teleporting fat guy! Punch you in the fat, guy! I'm from Planet Irk! Teleporting fat guy! Teleporting fat guy...**

"Whew!" Zim said, forgetting about how he was going to lie to the Tallests, "I'm glad that's over!"

Then Skoodge typed in a code in his Power Glove and disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Purple asked.

Skoodge then appeared next to Zim, which the Tallests saw and jumped back.

"What?" Zim asked.

Red pointed to Skoodge.

"HOLY CRAP WHERE DID HE COME FROM?!" Zim screamed, jumping back too.

**Skoodge -with a fake mustache-: Teleporting fat guy with a cool mustache! **


	6. Hide!

Chapter Six!! ...teen!! JUST KIDDING XDD

After the whole Skoodge epidemic, Zim and the Tallests continued their conversation.

"O...kay..." Purple said, puzzled, "Anyway, what did you want, Zim?"

"Right...anyway," Zim said awkwardly, " I wanted to report my progress! I'm doin' good! Anyway, I must go. Invader Zim, signing off."

Zim saluted and cut the transmission, before hearing an extremely loud bang: a sign that Gir came into the room. The little robot ran up to his master like ZOOM! And started randomly screaming things in Zim's face.

"WHAT, GIR?? WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Zim asked, irritated with the robot's high-pitched voice and the ringing in his non-existent ears.

"THE PEOPLES!! OUTSIDE!! THEY SCREAMIN' FOR YOUUUUUUUUU!!" Gir squealed.

"Excuse me? Did you just say there are humans at OUR base?!" Zim questioned.

"Mmm...yep," Gir answered, "That's what I saiiiid."

"GIR!! GET IN YOUR DISGUISE!! THIS IS SERIOUS!! I MEAN...HOLY CRAP!! HOW MANY??"

"Uhhhh...all the kids in your skool!! They is all nice!!"

"OH MY SUGAR PLUMS!! OKAY GIR WE HAVE TO DRIVE THEM OFF!!"

Gir quickly went into a phone booth and came out as...A SQUISHY DOGGY THING!! Zooming at the speed of light, Gir got his maser's disguise from...THE TELEPHONE BOOTH NEXT TO THE TELEPHONE BOOTH GIR WENT INTO!!

"...Where did those telephone booths come from?" Zim asked.

Gir shrugged and walked up to the main floor of the base and opened the door with flourish, and let all the kids in.

"WOOOO!! YAAAA!! ZIM IS SOOOOOOOOOO HOTTTTTT WE WANT HIS BODY!!" The kids screamed, running in and tearing up the house like a pack on animals.

"I FOUND A SODA USED BY HIM IN THE TRASH!!" Zita cried, excited as ever.

Zim, coming up from the labs using the toilet, saw the kids rampaging the living room and quickly ducked into a cabinet, shaking with fear as the kids moved their mob into the kitchen and HIS bedroom, which was located upstairs.

"I HAVE HIS UNDERWEAR!!" The Letter M shrieked with joy.

Zim yelped, a big mistake, even though a filthy human BOY _did_ have HIS underwear, he shouldn't have done that.

All the screaming in the room came to a halt. Zim covered his mouth in shock and prayed to his tallest the he wouldn't get caught.

"Wha... what was that?" Cloe asked, frozen.

(DUN DUN DAAAA!!)


	7. Don't Take Me!

**Chapter Seven?!**

Zim was shaking all over, yet another huge mistake. He was shaking so hard the whole cabinet was violently shaking along with him.

"IT'S POSSESED!!" Gretchen, who had heard one too many ghost stories, cried out.

"OR MAYBE IT'S ZIM STRIPPING FOR US!!" The Letter M shrieked with so much joy that it could not be compared to Keef himself.

All the others (Who were of course girls. M was the only boy who decided to come) stared at The Letter M blankly.

"You really gotta stop doing that," Cloe commented.

"Okay," The Letter M sighed, "But still, let's go see if Zimmy's in that cabinet!"

"YEAH!!" The others cheered and ran up to the cabinet.

"I'll open it because Zim loves ME the best," Christina declared, and thrust the cabinet doors open.

"ZIMMIE!!" Everyone cried, hoisting their favorite little green boy up in the air and carrying him off to Irk knows where.

"NOOOO!! HELP!! GIR!! WHY DID YOU OPEN THE DOOOR!!" Zim cried, talking to no one in particular, "WHERE ARE YOU FILTHY HUMANS TAKING ME?!"

"To the Hannah Montana concert, you silly-head!" Zita giggled, "If we put you up on stage with her and make you sing, you'll get a record deal, maybe!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Zim sobbed.


	8. What Happened To Hannah?

**CHAPTER EIGHT?! (Twilight Zone Music in background)**

"NOOOOO!! PLEASE I HATE THE HANNAH-CRAP MILEY-BEAST!! I HATE THAT FEMALE SOOOO MUCH!!" Zim pleaded as the people who were carrying him entered the concert hall.

"Sorry, my sweet baby!" Christina sighed, "But you need a record deal, so you can become a big star!" She reached up a hand a pinched his cheek.

Zim angrily slapped her hand away, and crossed his arms as they entered Hannah's room, where she was just about to ask someone to come on stage and sing.

"Alright, y'all!" She announced with her DISGUSTING little country accent, "I'm gonna need someone to come up and show me what they've got!"

The whole room shook and looked like it was about to cave in with all the screaming. But it was Zim's fans who hoisted Zim over their heads and THREW literally THREW him all the way next to Hannah.

Zim stood up. "Well, great I lived and now I'm next to you." He asked, then looked at Hannah in such a way, that if looks could kill, a boulder would have fell on her. And then: A boulder fell on her.

Everyone gasped, as Zim just stayed frozen, wondering what had just happened.

"HANNAH MONTANA'S DEAD!!" Gretchen sobbed.

"Goodbye, my fans," Hannah cried, "Keep Rockin'! And don't forget to but my two new CDs IN STORES NOW!"

And with that advertisement, she died. Zim, who was still shocked, scaredly said,

"I must use my death glares... TO DESTROY THE HUMANS!!" He glared at The Letter M.

"Sorry, honey, but it's not working," The Letter M said, feeling sorry for his future husband.

Zim sighed. He looked up at all the disappointed fans and felt a tug of guilt. Yeah, they were humans, but still... they're favorite popstar had just died. So then... a thought had stricken our favorite ALIEN. So...

"Hey, band!" Zim called, "Crowd of filthies! Just sit tight! You came here for music, and I'm gonna give you MY music! Actually, I'm gonna PLAY my music, if you know what I mean. But first... I must make a call!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Zim nodded his head and walked off to call Gir.


	9. Zim Calls Gir

**Chapter Nine**

"Gir!" Zim called through his intercom.

"Yessir?" Gir asked, being his usual, clueless self.

"I am at a concert," Zim explained, "I want you to be good and not make a mess."

"A CONCERT!?" Gir asked in pure awe.

"Yes," Zim sighed, "A concert. I am going to be singing."

"OHHHH!!" Gir cried in joy, "CAN I COME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!"

Zim slapped his face, annoyed, of course.

"No, Gir," He said, "You stay there. AND DON'T TELL ANYONE I'M GONNA DO THIS!"

"Okie dokie!" Gir nodded, giving his master a thumbs up.

He terminated the transmission and sat there for a moment, thinking of what to do next.

"I wonder..." Gir thought, "YES!! THAT IS THE BEST!! THEY'LL WATCH FROM THE TV!!"

Gir giggled at his brilliance, and happily skipped away to buy three concert tickets; and call the Tallests...

**Oh no. This is bad. Why is Gir getting THREE tickets AND calling the Tallests? Guess. Sorry for the short chapter. Needed to create some suspense xD**


	10. Play Zim's Music!

**CHAPTER TEN! OMFG 2 DIGITS!!**

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Purple asked Gir as the robot wheeled the communicator they were on into Hannah's concert hall.

"Yes!! If it was a dream, THERE WOULD BE MIMI!" Gir replied, thinking about his one true love.

"Who's..." Red started, but thought better, "Never mind, look, you're right! There's Zim!"

The three stayed quiet as Zim made his announcement.

"Okay, everyone," Zim said, as the crowd cheered wildly, possibly even louder then they did with Hannah, "Are you ready? Of course you are." he obviously heard how loud they were. "Let's do this!!"

**PLAY MY MUSIC!!**

**Zim: Let's turn on that radio, as loud as it can go! Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground! Say goodbye to all my fears. One good song, they disappear! And nothing in the world can bring me down! Hand-Clappin', Hip-Shakin', Heart-Breakin', there's no faking, what you feel, when your riding home! Yeah! Music's in my soul! I can hear it, every day, and every night, it's the one thing on my mind! Music's got control! And I'm never letting go, No No! I just wanna play my music!**

**Purple: WHOOOOO!!**

**Red: -Slaps Pur-**

**Gir: Yaaa hah!!**

**Zim: -not noticing Red, Pur, and Gir were there- Got my sixth string on my back, don't need anything but that, everything that I want is here with me. So forget that fancy car, I don't need to go far. What's drivin' me, is following my dreams! Yeahh! Hand-Clappin', Earth-Shakin', Heart-Breakin', there's no faking, what you feel, when you're on a roll! Yeaaahh!! Music's in my soul, I can hear it, every day, and every night, it's the one thing on my mind! Music's got control, and I'm never letting go, no no! I just wanna play my music! I just wanna play my music!**

**-INSTRUMENTAL!! Woot! Partyy. Okay, anyway, Red is gaping in awe, envy, and anger at Zim, Purple is dancing while gaping in awe, envy, and anger at Zim, and Gir is just dancing. Zim grabs a guitar and starts to play it really good.-**

**Zim: -still playin' guitar (He's doing it for the rest song- Can't imagine what it'd be like, without the sounds of all my hero's, singing all my favorite song, so I can sing alooooooong!!**

**The Letter M: SHAKE IT BABYY!!**

**Christina: OHHHH I LOVE YOU ZIIIIMMMYYY!!**

**Zim: Music's in my soul, I can hear it, every day, and every night, it's the one thing on my mind. Music's got control, and I'm never letting go, no no! I just wanna play my music! Music's in my soul, I can hear it, every day, and every night, it's the one thing on my mind! Music's got control, and I'm never letting go, no no! I just wanna play my music, ALL NIGHT LONG! YEAHHH!!**

Zim ended his song with such rock star attitude that he got the biggest standing ovation ever recorded in history! Or at least in his world.

"Okay, human stink beasts, that is how a real singer should sound!" Zim gloated, hearing another round from the crowd, "Now... TO MY DRESSING ROOM THAT HANNAH'S PRODUCERS BUILT FOR ME JUST A COUPLE SECONDS AGO!!" He regally walked off stage.

Gir, Pur, and Red just sat there in there seats. Red was fuming that Zim could do something better then HE could, which made him want to KILL that little RAT! Which was what he was planning. But, on a brighter side Purple and Gir were just dumbfounded because Hannah's producers could build thing that fast.

"Hey... um..." Red said to Gir, "Oh... what's your name... AH! Hey Gir, can you wheel us over to Zim's Dressing Room? I... WE," He elbowed Purple, "Have to take him to Trial- I MEAN TO THE CANDY STORE!!"

Purple, who liked Zim's singing, but hated his guts, agreed and nodded his head. Gir stood there for a moment, wondering if he should let the Tallests take his master to the candy store. (Oh, that oblivious fool. They're taking his master on trial and he doesn't even know.) He then thought it was a good idea.

"OKAY!! BUT CHOO GOTS TO BRING ME BAGGIES ON CANDY!!" Gir smiled and they went off to take Zim to planet Judgementia. Without Gir, of course.


	11. Rap Battle!

**Chapter OneOne! 11! YES!! (That's how old I am!)**

"Hello, Zim," Red said, trying to keep in his anger as Gir pushed them inside the dressing room.

"My Tallest? Gir?" Zim asked, eyes wide, "I didn't know you were coming I-"

"Listen, Zim, we heard you sing," Red told him.

"Did you enjoy it, I hope?" Zim questioned, praying that he wouldn't be in trouble for singing. On Irk, singing was DEFINITELY against the law. But he wasn't on Irk right? They couldn't do anything... right?!

"Actually, Zim," Red's eyes were filled with an unexplainable sinister joy, "Were here to make you come back to Irk to make you go on tri-"

"A RAP BATTLE!!" Purple cut in.

Zim actually perked up at that. Red stared and gave Purple a weird look, before completing what he said.

"No, Zim," Red corrected, watching as Zim looked downtrodden again, "What he meant was we want to put you n tri-"

"A! RAP! BATTLE!" Purple argued. And yet again, Zim had a spark of hope.

"FINE!" Red huffed, "Do your stupid Rap Battle! Then we'll put zim on tri-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!" Purple and Gir both cheered. Apparently the insane robot wanted in on this battle too. Or was just saying random ideas that gave Purple an idea. Either way the thought of a Rap Battle between Purple and Zim was definitely demented.

"Okay! Okay!" Purple jumped up and down in excitement, as did Gir, "I get to go first!!"

**Purple's Rap!**

**Purple: I have a teddy, his name is teddy, he has has a bear, who's name is bear, and bear has a rabbit, who's name is rabbit, I make songs about them, and that's no habit! Oh yeah! The candy dropped in streets is what makes this song sweet, with the tears and the joy and I got no baby boy, I got no baby girl, I just got me some curls! -flips fake wig that has curly hair- Yeah!**

"That was pathetic!" Red cried.

"I liked it!" Gir gave his opinion.

"It's against the law to be mean to a Tallest," Zim pointed out.

"Just like singing," Red objected, "That's why were gonna put you on tri-"

"YOUR TURN ZIM!!" Purple cried, removing his wig.

"Why can I never say that Zim's gonna be on tri-"

"SHHH!! He's gonna do it now!"

**Zim's Rap!**

**Zim -beat boxing-: Uh uh!**

**Gir: Go master!**

**Zim-beat boxing-: Uh uh!**

**Gir: Go master! Ohh eyy! Ohh eyy! Ohh eyy! Ohhhhhh!**

**Zim: Yo, listen, I'm Invader Zim, I'm your best friend! Open the fridge, eat a chick-en! What's up? Oh! Seven-Eleven might be down the street, beat boxing with my two feet, a brand new feat! When I was born I walked out of the room I was like: -beat boxes- BRRRRT! And my mom was like: Yo, that's crazy! And I was like: Yeah, I'm a baby!**

**Gir: -cutting in- My name is Mufasa I'm the king of the land, I'll come and smack you with the back of my hand!**

**Zim: Yo, get out, this is my song! My song! Everybody, where you at? The whole world behind us!**

**Gir: -behind Zim- Yo, check it out I'm behind him!**

**Zim: He's behind me! **

**Zim and Gir: -in rock star poses- Yeah!**

"That was better than mine!" Purple clapped,being a good sport, but Red... not so much.

"Thanks!" Zim said happily, "My Tallests, it was an honor of you to agree with Gir to come here to watch me sing and do a Rap Battle. Even though, you kinda freaked me out when you said tri. Kinda like TRI-al. But I know you would never put me on trial! So, what was the tri? Tri-pod? Tri-angle? Tri-"

"Actually, Zim," Rec snickered, "It IS trial."

**AN: No comment. No comment at all. -runs off and cries- POOR ZIM!! WHAT HAVE I DONE!! **


	12. The Angst Chapter!

**Twelve! (This is an accomplishment! -dances- Now... onto the angst!)**

"Ex... excuse me?" Zim asked, starting at Red, "You WANT to put me on trial?"

"Yes, Zim," Red snickered, enjoying the look of terror on Zim's face, "Purple and I have been anticipating this day ever since we first met you. Isn't that right, Pur?"

"Huh?" Purple, who wasn't paying attention, asked. Red elbowed him in the stomach. "Oww! Oh, right, Zim going on trial. AT LAST YOU WILL DIE!!...But I had fun with the rap battle though."

"Yeah, Pur," Red addressed his co-Tallest, "I think you should shut up now."

"Okay!" Purple said, and he walked off the screen to get some nachos.

"So, Zim," Red continued, "You have TONIGHT and ONLY TONIGHT to get ready for us to take you to Judgementia tomorrow. Goodbye."

Red cut the transmission right after those words, yet Zim still stared, dumbfounded, at the black screen before him.

"But..." He whispered sadly, "What about the mission?"

"FOOL!" Red's voice screamed as he came back on the screen, "THERE WAS NO MISSION!! IT WAS A LIE!! ALL OF IT!!"

And the transmission was cut again. Zim sank to his knees, letting salty tears run down his face. He didn't care how Red had heard him even when the transmission was cut, he didn't care that Gir was sitting there watching him cry, he just didn't care at all. Purple came onto the screen with a handful of nachos.

"What did I mi-" He noticed Zim was crying, "Oh."

The transmission was cut yet again, and Gir, not knowing what happened, went back to the base to make cookies, and Zim was left alone in the empty concert hall, without anyone in the world...UNIVERSE that cared about him...or so he thought.

"What happened?" Red asked as Purple came back from the transmission room.

"He was having a moment." Purple replied.


	13. Zim And Dib Friends?

**Chapter 13 (An Unlucky Chapter for an Unlucky Alien -cries-)**

Dib was sitting in his living room watching Mysterious Mysteries. That is...until he heard a very faint knock on the door. He jumped, for no one ever came to his house. Not sure weather it was someone he knew or not, he slowly went up to the door, and opened it...

"ZIM?!" Dib asked, astounded that he was there, "Wh...what are you doing here?! Why are you not in your disguise?! Why is Gir with you?"

"Listen...Dib," Zim said, so quietly Dib had to strain to hear him, "I um...I want to give you Gir."

This made Dib even more astonished.

"Why? Is this part of an evil plan!?" He questioned.

"Just take him," Zim told him, "You can take pictures if you want...I don't care."

Usually Dib would have jumped at this opportunity, but the tone in Zim's voice made him not as enthusiastic. He cautiously took Gir, who was apparently asleep.

"But why?" Dib asked again.

Zim looked down. "I...ah...have to go somewhere...tomorrow. Just needed to give Gir a good home. Uh..heh heh...I know how awkward this sounds..." He trailed off.

"No, it's not THAT awkward. Where do you have to go?" Dib asked yet again, but so careful as not to hound the guy.

"Uh...you wont...tell anyone what I'm going to tell you right now...will you?" Zim asked.

"Probably not," Dib answered, "Or...I guess not. I dunno."

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter if you tell or not..." Zim started, "I'm...er...going on trial."

Zim stared at the ground, afraid what Dib's reaction would be. Dib, as a matter of fact, felt really sorry.

"Man..." Dib started stuttering himself, "That...that sucks."

"So..." Zim stuck out his hand, "It's been...uhm...nice knowing you."

Dib gave a warm smile. "Likewise."

And the two did something they never thought would happen: They shook hands.

**AUTHORS NOTE: THERE WAS NO ZIM AND DIB ROMANCE AT ALL!! THIS WAS ZIM AND DIB FRIENDSHIP!! -screams and runs off. Stops running- Well, that's the last we'll see of Gir in this story. Dib, however, will reappear. He will sing...like one more song and say a few more lines. He will tell why Gir isn't featured in any more chapter though...OMG I SAID TOO MUCH!! -washes mouth out with soap-**


	14. MiniMoose and Tak?

**Chapter 14**

Zim walked down the empty street back to his base. Ever since he was told he would be on trial it was like the whole world was empty except for him. He got back into his base, shut the door, and walked down to the lab.

"NYAHH!!"

A small, brown, squishy object attached itself to Zim's head.

"WHOAH!!" Zim cried, falling to the floor. He quickly got up and rubbed the back of his head, then noticed the object was none other than Mini Moose. "Ah, Mini Moose. I forgot about you."

"Nyah," Mini Moose sighed.

"No, I like you, it's just that I have a lot of things on my mind," Zim told his minion.

"Nyah?" Mini Moose asked.

"Well...I dunno... it'll probably sound stupid," Zim answered, "Well...Gir is at...Dib's house."

"NYAH!?" Mini Moose gasped.

"Yes, Dib's house," Zim said flatly, "Now. MiniMoose should I take you there, too?"

"NYAHH!! NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH!!" MiniMoose begged.

"Well, stay here," Zim said, sitting down in a chair, "I don't care."

"Nyah nyah nyah," MiniMoose stated.

"YOU WANT ME TO GO EMO?!" Zim asked, being awkwardly loud, "WELL FINE THEN!!"

"Nyah..." MiniMoose sighed, "Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah. Nyah nyah nyah."

"Oh. You want me to calm down. Not be emo. Okay." Zim was somewhat relieved, somewhat not, as he secretly wished to cut himself and wear skin-tight clothes. Yeah, he was THAT upset.

"That IDIOT!" Complained a female Irken, pacing up and down her jail cell on the Massive, "If he didn't blow me into space, I wouldn't have been arrested for having and 'unidentified voot runner'. UGH! I hate him and he better have a slow and painful death!! And I should be the one to cause it..."

"His cell is all ready, sir!" Reported a guard as Tallest Red went over to the empty cell he was by.

"Perfect," Red cackled, "Once we kill Zim tomorrow, we will finally have peace. Did you find a person to kill him?"

"Not yet, sir," The guard replied, "But we are searching-"

"I'LL DO IT!" The female announced.

"Ah hah," Red thought, "Tak...perfect. You're highly skilled in killing. You will do perfectly. Okay, so we'll let you out, you can come with us when we ick up Zim, we'll then land on Judgementia for the Trial, me and Pur will take himt o the torture room, and we will wait for you. Brilliant plan, is it not?"

"As brilliant as it gets," Tak sneered, "As brilliant as it gets..."


	15. ZATR Begins, Possibly?

**Chapter 15 (THIS STORY IS MAKING SERIOUS PROGRESS!! YAY!!)**

Everyone could barely contain their excitement for the death of the most hated guy on the planet! No, the UNIVERSE! So everyone was piled into the Massive's guest holding place, which was only meant for so little people, waiting for Zim to come.

"OWW!!" Cried Skoodge (Even he was there!), "Why is your knee in my SquidilySpooch?!"

"Well, I would if you'd take your elbow offa my head!!" Tenn argued back.

"Yo, get your head of of my leg!! It's not right!!" Screamed Splee to Larb.

"Well, MAYBE if your hand wasn't on my b-"

"EVERYBODY STOP FIGHTING!!" Purple screamed, opening the door, "I mean, real-AUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH!!"

He was immediately trampled upon by the millions of Irkens running out the room.

Purple sighed. "Well, hopefully some fool will put a guard in that cannon and fire it in the direction of Earth so we can get Zim already..."

"Hay!! Hay!! Momma come ova here!!" Called Little Timmy to his mommy, motioning the cannon Purple was referring to, which was a rather large glowing one.

"Hmm...I don't know..." Timmy's mom wondered, then she saw a guard man, "Hey sir?"

"Wha...?" The guard said in a bored monotone, "What you want?"

"What does dis fing do?" Little Timmy questioned.

"Oh, well right now there's a ship in there," The guard explained slowly, "So now all you have to do is put someone in there and press that big red button."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Timmy breathed, putting a hand o the guard.

"Hey, wait a minute what the-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Timmy shoved the guard in the cannon and pressed the big red button. The ship with the guard in it took off at an amazing speed in the direction of...you guessed it...Earth!

**Meanwhile in Tak's Room on the Massive...**

Tak was staring out the window at nothing in particular when all of a sudden she saw a glowing mass plummet from the ship's front. Knowing right away it was a guard going to pick up Zim, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally!" She laughed, thinking of the most torture possible she could do to Zim. She could just picture it, green blood gushing everywhere, his blood-curdling screams of immense pain, herself laughing manically, her and Zim...MAKING OUT??

"Augh!!" Tak screamed, shaking the image out of her head, "EWEWEWEWEWEWEWWWW GROSS!! OHMIGOSH EWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

She soon stopped screaming and let the image soon seep back into her thoughts. She sighed. She and Zim use to be such good friends in Invading School...but that only lasted until that one day...

_FLASHBACK TIME!!_

_Zim pulled up his holo-visor and reached over and tapped Tak on the shoulder._

"_Tak..." He whispered._

"_What?" Tak asked, lifting up her holo-visor as well._

"_I'm bored. Wanna go escape this popsicle stand and go to the surface with me?" Zim asked, his eyes big and begging._

"_No," Tak told him, "We'll get in trouble. And besides I have to write a report." _

_She put her holo-visor back on and turned away from Zim._

"_Fine," He huffed. He turned over to Skoodge, "Hey, Skoodge, you look impressionable!"_

"_I sure am!" Skoodge replied with a childish grin._

"_Yes," Zim nodded his head, "Now escape with me to the surface!"_

"_Sounds terrifying, but okay!" Skoodge agreed. _

_The two young boys ran off, happy as can be. Idiots._

"I wonder what they're going to do up there..." _ Tak thought to herself._

"_SHICK-BAM!!"_

"_AHHHHH!!"  
_

_All the kids looked up from their own holo-visors in panic, including Tak._

"What the heck...?" _She thought._

"_CACTH ME!! IT WANTS MY BRAIN!!"_

"_EXCELLENT WORK, SKOODGE!!"_

_The kids all giggled and chattered about how bad Zim and Skoodge were as Tak wondered if Zim was okay. No one knew this, but she really, really, REALLY REALLY liked him. Then..._

"_KA-BOOSH!!"_

_All the technology in the room -and on the planet- flickered, dimmed, and completely crashed and would not turn back on._

"_MY REPORT!!" Tak cried, shaking the holo-visor violently._

"_Hey, calm down," A young Purple said, placing a calming hand on Tak's shoulder, "It was only a report."  
_

"_CALM DOWN??" Tak spat, "YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, IF MY REPORT WAS FIFTY THOUSAND PAGES LONG??"_

"_Well, at least you saved it, right?" Purple asked._

"_I SWARE PURPLE IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE RIGHT NOW I'LL KILL YOU!!" Tak hissed._

"_Okay...okay..." Purple mumbled, walking back to his seat, "Guess she didn't..."_

_LATER THAT DAY..._

"_That was fun, wasn't it Skoodge?" Zim asked Skoodge, and they went back to class, not even noticing the darkness that filled the room._

"_Uh huh..." Skoodge groaned, stroking his broken antenna, "But I can't feel my body parts..."_

"_That's the spirit!" Zim declared, patting Skoodge on the back, making him wince in pain._

"_ZIM!!" Tak schreeched._

"_Hm?" Zim asked, turning to face her._

"_I HATE YOU!! YOU RUINED MY REPORT AND I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!! YOU'RE THE WORST IRKEN I HAVE EVER BEFRIENDED, EVEN WORSE THEN FEEK!! AND HE'S PRETTY BAD!!"_

"_Hiya, buddy!" Feek smiled, waving to Tak._

_"I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!!" Tak yelled._

"_B-but I don't understand-" Zim started._

"_DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Tak hissed, "YOU SHUT DOWN ALL ELECTRICITY ON THIS PLANET...AGAIN, AND RUINED MY FIFTY THOUSAND PAGE REPORT!! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL OF IRK AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!!"_

"_Tak...?" He poked out his lower lip and cocked his head to one side._

"_Don't you get it?" Tak asked, calming down a bit, "It's over."_

"_Tak..." Zim sniffed, grabbing her hand._

_She had to hold back her tears and she pulled out of his grasp._

"_No," She told him, "It's...over."_

_Tak walked off, leaving Zim standing there, upset and confused._

"_Ohhhh burn!" Purple teased._

_END FALSHBACK NOW!!_

Take sighed and sat down in a chair.

**YAY SONG TIME!!**

**Tak: Sha...sha...sha...I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared, when I think about the previous relationship we shared. It was awesome, but we lost it, it's not possible for me, not to care. And now we're standin' in the rain, but nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear, THE SEVEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU!! The seven things I hate about you! Oh, you! You're vain, your games, you're insecure, you love me, you like her, you make me laugh, you make me cry, I don't know which side to buy, you're friends, they're jerks, when you act like them, just to know it hurts! I wanna be, with the one I know! And the seventh thing, I hate the most that you do...You make me love you. It's awkward and it's silent, as I wait for you to say, what I need to hear now, you're sincere apology. When you mean it, I'll believe it, if you text it I'll delete it, let's be clear. Oh, I'm not coming back. You're taking, seven steps here. The seven things I hate about you: You're vain, your games, you're insecure, you love me, you like her, you make me laugh, you make me cry, I don't know which side to buy, your friends they're jerks when you act like them just to know it hurts! I wanna be, with the one I know! And the seventh thing, I hate the most that you do...you make me love you. And compared to all the great things, that would take too long to write, I probably should mention, the seven that I like...THE SEVEN THINGS I LIKE ABOUT YOU: Your antenna, your eyes, your old levis, if we kissed, I'd be hypnotized, you make me laugh, you make me cry, but I guess that's both I'll have to buy, your hands in mine, when we're intertwined, everythings alright! I wanna be with the one I know! And the seventh thing, I like the most that you do...you make me love you. Sha...sha...You do, oh oh. Oooohhh ooohhhh ooohhhh ohhhh, ohhh ooohhhhh oohhhh, la la la, ohhhh ooohhhh ooohhhhh ohhhhhh, ohhhh ohhh ooooooooohhh...**

**Authors note: Poor Zim, he's had a lot of heart-break in his life, hasn't he? Awwa...oh and about the Seven Things lyrics...I didn't know what to do for 'And now we're standing in the rain' part, so I just left it. Okay, hope u liked the chapter!!**

**Sam!**


	16. FanArt Contest!

**CONTEST!!**

**Okay so maybe some of you readers out there have heard of the website DeviantArt.**

**Well, I have one and I am holding a FanArt contest!!**

**All you have to do is make an account on the website (If you haven't already), pick a scene from my story, Invader Zim Musical (Duh!), draw that scene, and post it on DeviantArt!**

**Okay so the title of it should be Invader Zim Musical Contest.**

**My DeviantArt name is Sk8ergirl987**

**And post the link to this story if you like.**

**I WILL BE ANNOUNCING THE WINNER BY OCTOBER FOURTH!! HURRY AND DRAW!!**

**Good luck to you all!**

**Sam**


	17. The Guard and the Drugs

**Next Chapter (I lost count P)**

"Stupid kids who always like pressing buttons..." The guard grumbled as he sped off towards Earth.

"Incoming transmission," Computer alerted.

The guard groaned.

_Must be the Tallests, _He thought.

"Patch me through," He responded.

Tallest Red's image fizzled onto screen.

"It's about time you were on your way," Red commented, "Now, I want you to do something for me."

"And what would that be, Sir?"

"Before you take Zim back her to Irk," Red explained, "I want you to drug him up, so the guy won't fight back when we take him to the trial and his death."

Red cackled evilly for a few seconds before returning his straight face.

"Think you can manage?" He inquired.

"Well," The guard explained, "I don't have any drugs-"

"Ah ah ah," Red shook his head, holding up a tube that held small pills with the Irken sign on them, "But I do. They'll arrive in five...four-"  
The pills than appearing in the teleportation pod next to the guard.

"Erm..." Red laughed nervously, "ThreeTwoOneBye!"

The guard grabbed the tube from the pod and grumbled to himself as how 'Incompetent' the Tallests were and how the control brains who picked them to be Tallests were on crack.

"Landing on Earth," The ship announced, "I five...four..."

The ship plummeted down into Earth's atmosphere and crash landed in Zim's front yard.

"ThrreTwoOne!" The ship quickly shut up.

The guard groaned.

_This is gonna be a long morning, _He thought, getting up from the pile of rubble.

**THERE IS MAH MASTERPIECE! IT IS VERY GUD, AMIRITE?? I had my birthday October 2nd! I GOT ME A ZIM PLUSHIE! HE IS VERY CUDDLY! I ALSO WENT TO THE NICK HOTEL D We poked random people in the pool. I ALSO GOT ALL 5 CHUCKY MOVIES! I AM NOW OBSESSED WITH DAT LITTLE KILLER! ...Why am I telling you guys this?? WHY DO YOU CARE?! -spazzes out- HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL THREE!! IT WAS TEH BOMB!! w00t! I lost my meds. Actually, i DON'T TAKE MEDICATION 3 I am normally crazy. Ain't dat great??11111!!oneone!!1111**


	18. Don't You Know?

**Don't You Know?**

Zim was sitting dejectedly in his living room, just sitting. With a sigh, he got up.

"THIS IS POINTLESS!" He cried, "I NEED TO MAKE MY LAST MOMENTS COUNT!"

He pondered for a moment, wondering what he could do. Then it came to him...

"I'LL GO TO A 1950'S DINER!!!!11111!!!!!!ONE!!!!!1111!!!!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

Mini-moose, who just happened to walk into the room at that akward moment, gave a questioning squeak.

"Oh, like you never wanted to!" Zim snapped.

Mini-moose squeaked in agreement.

And with that, Zim and Mini-moose frolicked merrily out the door and to a conveniently placed 1950's diner. And as they did, they didn't even see a voot runner crash just outside the base.

**pokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepoke**

Zim sat with a big smile in the booth, for he had just ordered a hamburger, french fries, and a coke (but you people wouldn't know what I'm talking about, young people don't know what french fries, hamburgers, and cokes are) , even though he didn't need to eat. But suddenly, a familiar song started playing in the jukebox.

**Dude: Cuz everybody's heard about the bird! B-b-b-bird bird bird! B-bird's the word!**

"Oh my god!" Zim cried, "This is Surfin' Bird by the Trashmen! EVERYBODY ON IRK KNOWS THIS SONG!

**Zim: -singing along and dancing- B-b-bird! B-bird's the word! Well-a bird bird bird! B-bird's the word! A-well-a bird bird bird! B-bird's the word! Well-a bird bird bird! B-bird's the word! A-well-a bird bird bird! B-bird's the word! Mini-moose! -points to Mini-moose- Don't you know about the bird?**

**Mini-moose: Squeak....**

**Zim: -getting mad that Mini-moose doesn't know about the bird- MINIMOOSE, EVERBODY KNOWS THAT THE BIRD IS THE WORD! -suddenly happy again- A-well-a bird bird bird! B-bird's the word! Hey! -points to worker behind a counter- Guy behind the counter! The bird is the word! -goes to a frightened little boy- Hey!Frightened little child! The bird is the word! -opens door to women's bathroom- Lady on the toilet! **

**Lady on the toilet: -screams-**

**Zim: The bird is the word! Hey! Don't you know about the bird?**

**Lady on the toilet: Sure! Everybody knows that the bird is the word!**

**Zim: A-well-a bird! Bird! B-bird's the word! A-well-a bird!**

The people in the restaurant made cricket noises. Because Zim was being slightly disturbing and crazy. But one person started clapping...

"Again! Again! I love repetition!" Simon Cowell cheered.

The police threw him out for liking that disturbing act.

Zim continued dancing and dancing and dancing. And dancing. And dancing. Until someone took the record out of the jukebox and threw it out the window. Zim gasped and dove out the window and retrieved the record.

"Come, Mini-moose!" Zim snapped, "I suppose these filthy humans have no taste in talent."

And they walked out.

The diner was silent.

"Well, _I _do!" Sam objected.

"Me, too!" Nicole cried.

They both stood on the table and started singing...

**Sam and Nicole: A-well-a bird bird bird! B-bird's the word! Bird bird bird! Bird bird's the word! Don't you know about the bird? Well, Sam and Nicole are gonna tell you about the bird! A-well-a bird bird bird! B-bird's the word! A-well-a bird! -the pretend to surf- Surfin' Birrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddddddddddddddddd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -they fall off the table-**

The people inside the diner gasped and formed a crowd around the two girls.

"Oh, my god!" A worker cried, "Are you two okay?!"

**Sam and Nicole: Ba ba ba ooh mao mao mao! Ba ba ooh mao mao mao! -they get back up onto the table and start dancing- Ba ba ba ooh mao mao mao! Ba ba ooh mao mao mao! Ooh mao mao mao! Ba ba ba ooh mao mao mao! Ba ba ba ooh mao mao mao! Ba ba ooh mao mao mao!**

The people of the diner held guns to their heads.

**pokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepoke**

Zim skipped into the house alone. Mini-moose insisted that he stay outside and enjoy the fresh air. (Which meant that he knew Zim was going to play Surfin' Bird over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. And he didn't want that.) But, as soon as Zim closed the door, he suddenly felt as if someone was behind him.

"I was waiting for you..." The voice said.

**o.o Oh...crap...**


	19. Postponed

**Next Chapter :)**

Zim froze, then turn slowly around, expecting to come face to face with the Letter M. But instead he came face to face with the Irken guard, wearing a tattered uniform.

"Oh, hiya!" Zim greeted the guard, "Lemme guess, the Tallest's sent you to bring me to Irk to have an award ceremony where we all dress like pirates dedicated to me!...Right?"

The guard (whose real name was Jerry) rolled his eyes. "No, you idiot!" he snapped, "I'm here to take you to the TRIAL!"

Zim gasped in great horror. "I completely forgot about that...gee, I didn't even start preparing...listening to Surfin' Bird. If I would have known sooner you were coming..."

Jerry got ticked off, and popped the cap on the drugs and poured them in Zim's open mouth. He immediately passed out.

"Finally..." Jerry mumbled, swiping Surfin' Bird out of Zim's hands and draging his body to the crashed voot that he came in, which had automatically repaired itself.

* * *

Zim and Jerry were zooming along planets in such in hyper-speed mode. They had just left a minute ago, and were almost on planet Irk. It would take about an hour for Zim to wake up, so he decided to call the Tallests and ask to postpone the trial, which was to start immediately upon Jerry's arrival. After pressing a few buttons, he got a hold of the Tallests.

"Ah, Jerry," Red greeted, "I see you are almost here. Do you have Zim? Of course you do. So, what's up? The ceiling, I know, but really why'd you call?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could postpone the trial? You know, since Zim won't wake up until about an hour?" Jerry explained.

Red's mouth popped open. "An HOUR?!" He inquired, "Really? I really need to read things more carefully these days... yes, I do. Yes, I don't mind postponing, but I will have to confide in Purple. PURPLE!"

Purple rushed into the screen, with his mouth -of course- stuffed with food. "Wat?" He asked.

"We must postpone the trial since Zim wont wake up for an hour, okay? Okay, good! Your services are no longer needed, Purple, feel free to do whatever again."

"YAY!!!" Purple cheered, food flying out of his mouth. He rushed back off the screen, and the sound of gargling and bags rustling could be heard.

Red rolled his eyes at his brother. "Ok, Guard person, thank you for telling us and we await your arrival. You will be given free snacks for your..._courageous_...act..." he then burst into hysterical fits of laughter. "HOW EASY WAS THAT???!!! CAPTURING ZIM...A SMEET COULD DO IT!! HAHAHAHAAAA!!!"

The screen started emitting static as soon as Red fell on top of the control panel. Jerry rolled his eyes, which was a common habit of his, and turned the screen off. He heaved a sigh, and let his eyes roam around the voot. Zim was in the back, Jerry's chocolate shake and shirley temple were in teh cup holders...then his eyes landed on the discarded Surfin' Bird record on the dashboard.

"What a great way to waste one simple minute," Jerry chuckled, putting the record in the Cd/Dvd/Record player.

**Dude: Cuz everybody's heard about the bird! B-b-b-bird bird bird! B-bird's the word!**

And we all know how that goes. But there's something else...something way in the back of the voot. A pair of chocolate brown eyes and black, scythe-like hair poking up over the back seat.

"Busted..." he whispered to himself, and snapped a non-flash picture of the two aliens in front of him, "busted..."


	20. Welcoming Party

**Chapter 20! Let us rejoice!**

Upon arrival, Jerry was greeted with hoots and hollers and candy thrown at him. It was a beautiful moment. He took all the candy he could and stuffed his face.

"JERRY!" Purple squealed, dancing around him, "THANK YOU!" He ran up to Zim's unconscious body in the voot and poked it. He giggled insanely.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THIS CALLS FOR?!" Purple screamed at the mob of delighted people.

"WHAT?!" Everyone answered, waving their arms like lunatics.

"A SONG!"

"YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!...Wait..."

Purple ran off with an incredible speed, only to return a second later with a puppet of a dog on his hand. And we all know what happens when Purple sings with a dog puppet...insanity.

**Cue music!**

**Purple -singing-: **Ow! Yeahhhh!

The way you shake it, I can't believe it,

I ain't never seen an ASS LIKE THAT!

The way you move it, you make my pee-pee go:

DA-DOING-DOING-DOING!

I don't believe it, it's almost too good to be true. I

ain't never seen ASS LIKE THAT!

The way you move it, you make my pee-pee go:

DA-DOING-DOING-DOING!

**-rapping- **The way she moves, she's like a belly dancer!

She's shaking that ass to the new Jessy jams I

think someone's at the door but I don't think Imma answer.

Irken Forces say "Freeze!"

DA-DOING-DOING-DOING!

**-rapping through the puppet- **What do you mean freeze?

Jeez, I'm an Irken being I have needs!

I'm not done! Not 'till I'm finished peeing!

I am not resisting arrest, I am agreeing, Mr. Irken Officer,

I'm already on my knees!

I can't get on the ground any further, it's impossible for me

and do not treat me like a murderer, I just like to pee! Pee! Pee!

Yes, I make R&B! I sing song, it go

ring-a-chong-a-ching-chong-chong-chong-ching!

PSYCH! I joke, I joke! I kid, I kid!

If I offend I sorry! Please, please, forgive!

For I am Triumph the puppy Dog! I am a mere puppet!

I can get away with anything I sing, you will love it.

**-singing- **The way you shake it, I can't believe it,

I ain't never seen an ASS LIKE THAT!

The way you move it, you make my pee-pee go:

DA-DOING-DOING-DOING!

Jessica Simpson, looks so-so temptin'.

I ain't never seen an ASS LIKE THAT!

Every time I see that show on MIV me pee-pee goes:

DA-DOING-DOING-DOING!

**-rapping- **Mary-Kate and Ashley used to be so wholesome,

now they getting older, they're starting to grow bum-bums.

I go to the movies and sit down with my popcorn.

Irken Forces say "Freeze!"

DA-DOING-DOING-DOING!

**-rapping through the puppet- **What do you mean freeze?

Jeez, I just got my seat!

I have ticket, look, I put away, my zipper's zipped!

Please do not remove me from this movie theatre, please!

I did not even get to see Mary-Kate's shower scene!

I didn't mean to be obscene or make a great big scene!

And don't treat me like I'm Pee-Wee Herman! This movie's PG,

Mister Irken Officer! I demand to see my attorney! I shall simply plead innocent, cop a plea, and be free!

Free! Yes, free! Right back on the streets!

What do you mean my lawyers with Michael, he's too busy?

I am Triumph! Brittney Spears has shoulders like a man, and I can say that

and you'll laugh, 'cuz there's a puppet on my hand! Ha-ha-ha!

**-singing- **The way you shake it, I can't believe it,

I ain't never seen an ASS LIKE THAT!

The way you move it, you make my pee-pee go:

DA-DOING-DOING-DOING!

Hillary Duff is not quite old enough so,

I ain't never seen a BUTT LIKE THAT!

Maybe next year I'll say ASS and she'll make my pee-pee go:

DA-DOING-DOING-DOING**! **

**-rapping**- The way she moves, she dances like a go-go.

In that video she says "Get out your bozo.

I need a new boyfriend, hi, my name is JoJo."

Irken Forces say "Freeze!"

DA-DOING-DOING-DOING**! **

**-rapping through puppet**- What do you mean freeze?

My computers will be seized and my keys to myranch!

I just baked cookies, Mister Irken Officer! Lookie, take a whiff of these!

Here, I made Jesus juice, take a sip of this!

Nobody is safe from me! No, not even me!

I don't even know if I can say the word pee-pee, pee,

on fanfiction! But I think I did...

**-looks at someone in the crowd- **JANET! IS THAT A BREAST? I THINK I JUST SAW A TIT! PSYCH! I joke, I joke! I kid, I kid!

I don't think my joke is working! I must flee, QUICK!

Into the choppa! Everybody get out!

I am not Triumph, I am AHNOLD! GET DOWWWWNNNN!

**-singing- **The way you shake it, I can't believe it,

I ain't never seen an ASS LIKE THAT!

The way you move it, you make my pee-pee go:

DA-DOING-DOING-DOING!

So, Gwen Stefani, will you pee-pee on me? Please?

I ain't never seen an ASS LIKE THAT!

Cuz the way you move you move it, you make my pee-pee go:

DA-DOING-DOING-DOING!

**Red: -going up to Purple- **What the FUCK is wrong with you?!

**Purple: **Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!

**End music!**

The cheering crowd was now silent, and they gave him strange looks.

"YEAH! ROCK ON IRK!" Purple cheered, as he was carried off to his Quiet Room by a fuming Red.

"...Well," Jerry stated, "We're still gonna kill Zim!"

And the crowd was hyped up again. They cheered as he carried Zim through the mob, off to the Massive where they would then fly to Planet Judgementia.

* * *

In the crowd, Tak watched eagerly as Jerry boarded the ship with Zim dangling like a rag doll in his hands. Maybe when she met him in the torture room, she would convince her undying love for his incredible sexy Zimmy-ness, like that girl in the human's vampire book!

And then they would have 18 smeets and they would name them all Zim Jr. and they would live in a nice little space cottage. Tak would stay home and take care of the smeeties, and when Zim would get home from destroying planets it would be their alone with 18 smeets time, and then after 15 minutes they would put them in their sleeping chambers and then they would have our alone time to...

It would all be perfect.


	21. To Judgementia!

**Author's Note: Wow, guys. It's been a long time! Let me start out by apologizing for taking such a long time updating. I am so sorry, and I really have no excuse for NOT updating. I have way too much free time, and I'm sorry I didn't get to updating this story sooner! Please forgive me! D:**

**Anyway, I will be posting two chapters today: this one, and the final one once I get around to finishing it (I PROMISE it will be done by the end of today!). Enjoy(:**

**Love, Sammy (:  
**

**Chapter 21**

"Zimmy? Zimmy…are you awake?"

"What? WHO?" Zim attempted to bolt upright from where he was laying, but found himself bound to a cold metal table. He was in a room with pale white walls and a single control panel in the corner. He looked wide-eyed into the bright purple eyes of another Irken with curled antennae.

"Oh, wonderful, you're awake!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his form. He screamed in terror, trying to pry himself away from the deranged female. "GET OFF OF ME! WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I?"

She let go and chuckled. "Don't you remember me?" Without hesitation, Zim shook his head. "Nope." Tak, for it was she, groaned. "Remember? I wanted to take over Earth and was about to ruin your mission until you and that kid rocketed me into space?"

"Uh…nope, not ringing a bell." "So the name Tak doesn't remind you of anyone at all?" "Ooh, wasn't that a television show?" "…Nevermind. Do you know why you're here?"

Zim scowled, and tugged absentmindedly at the clamps that restrained him. It then came to him, and he frowned. "Yes. I'm going to die aren't I?" "Yep. I'm going to torture you to death after you go on trial. And all of Irk is going to watch it."

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE TAK!"

She rolled her eyes with a laugh, and stroked his antennae. "Took you that long to figure out, huh?" "What are you doing…?"

Tak quickly removed her hands. _'Don't screw him until AFTER the trial, stupid,' _she mentally scolded herself. "Uh…I was…looking for weak spots…?" It sounded more like a question.

"Oh, well that makes sense-" He paused, "I mean…YOU FIEND! RELEASE ZIM IMMEDIATELY!" "I'm afraid I can't do that," she snapped. She walked over to the control panel and typed in a couple things.

"Yeeeeeees?" Came Purple's bored voice from an intercom. "He's awake. We're ready for the trial." "Perfect," he snickered, "Cuff him and send him out. We'll be waiting." "Yes, sir." "Oh, and Tak?" "Yes?" "Get some nachos on your way here." "Will do, sir."

Minutes later, Tak arrived with a shackled Zim and plate of nachos at the Tallest's booth in the very top of the Judgementia Towers.

"It's about time!" Purple exclaimed, taking a handful of nachos. Red got a handful himself and chuckled at the sight of Zim. "You ready?" He asked, grinning madly. "NO! ZIM SHALL LIVE!" Zim cried, kicking at them. "Watch it!" Purple cried, muffled by the nachos stuffed in his mouth.

"Take him down, Tak," Red commanded, "The Control Brains will take it from there." "Yes, sir."

Tak pushed Zim away and down to the awaiting crowd as the Tallests laughed maniacally.

"No more Zim! WOO!" "This is gonna be great!"


	22. And In The End

**Quick Author's Note: Okay, you guys should know that bold type means they are singing. SO, yeah. Here's the last chapter(: It's been a fun ride with you guys, thanks so much for all your support! May you cry tears of joy when you finish reading this. I know I did.**

**The Last Chapter**

"Now, Zim, traitor and failure of Irk," hissed Control Brain One after a long and humiliating trial, "before you go off to face your impending doom, do you have any last words?"

Zim looked up at the crowd. He took a deep breath and walked as far as the restrains could take him without snapping him back like a rubber band.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Irk," he addressed them, "The Control Brains…they are correct." The crowd cheered madly, tossing their snacks in to the air. _Ouch._ The cheering stung, but he continued. "I have failed you all. And even though you all don't care, I tried. I tried so hard to please you all. _So hard._ I don't mean to be a failure. And I…apologize. I am a disgrace to Irk."

Amongst the cheering crowd, a young boy with scythe hair and rounded glasses stood, staring at the camera in his hands. "What have I done…" he whispered, staring at the pictures he had took of the many aliens; including Zim. "I have done nothing but humiliate him in front of his people…like he was even capable of taking over Earth anyway…"

He slowly began to delete every single picture.

"I have to help him."

"Take him away."

The whole planet of Irk cheered wildly. Two strong and scary looking guards grabbed Zim by the arms and began to pull him away.

**Zim: Help! I need somebody! Help! Not just anybody! Help! You know I need someone! HELP!**

Dib began to push his way through the screaming crowd, going unnoticed by everyone.

**Zim: When I was younger, so much younger than today, I never needed anybody's help in anyway. But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured. Now I find I changed my mind, and opened up the doors**.

Dib jumped up on the stage. Zim's eyes went wide, and the guards dropped him on the ground and ran over to Dib. The crowd went silent.

"What are you doing here?" The guards and Zim asked in perfect unison.

"I'm here to help my friend."Dib pulled a water bottle out of his backpack and screwed off the cap, throwing the water onto the guards. They fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"HE'S GOT WATER!" Cried an Irken, "RUN!"

The crowd scattered, and Dib held out a hand to Zim. Zim grabbed it, pulled himself up, and they began to run away.

**Zim: Help me if you can, I'm feeling down. And I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me get my feet back on the ground.**

**Zim and Dib: Won't you please, please help me?**

They found themselves in the Tallests' tower. Red and Purple were staring at the now empty auditorium, eyes wide and snacks spilled all over.

"You two!" Dib cried. They turned to look at the two enemies-turned-friends, mouths to the floor. "You two are bastards!"

Dib handed the water bottle to Zim, who cried, "WORD TO YOUR MOTHER!" and sloshed them with water. The Tallests collapsed, smoking and screaming in pain. Zim and Dib tore off yet again.

**Dib: And now my life has changed in oh, so many ways. My independence seems to vanish in the haze. But every now and then I feel so insecure. I know that I just need you like I've never done before.**

**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down. And I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me get my feet back on the ground.**

**Zim and Dib: Won't you please, please help me?**

They soon found a gigantic room that resembled a parking garage, but had Voot Cruisers and other ships of the sort instead of cars. They began to search frantically for one that maybe had its keys in the lock, or one that they could easily break into.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Yelled a voice.

They both turned around. "TAK?" Dib cried.

"Yes, it's me!" She sauntered up to them, hands confidently placed on her hips. "I've been waiting too long for this for you to ruin it."

Zim readied the water, but Tak ripped it away from him and flung it across the garage. "You're mine now."

Dib suddenly tackled her to the ground, punching and kicking as if it could do any terrible damage. "GO ZIM!" He cried. "But Dib-" "JUST GO!" "THIS IS SO CLICHÉ!" Zim ran off, continuing the search twice as fast.

"You made a very bad choice, Dib Membrane!" Tak growled, "I have no time for games! I just want to have Zim's MoodleNick in my Frolee!"

"His _what_ in your _WHAT_?" Dib cried, taken off guard, "Is that supposed to be sexual innuendo or something?"

Noticing his confusion, Tak took the opportunity to slide a large gun out of her dress. "Say goodbye, stupid human." She cocked the gun, aimed and…

"NOT TODAY, TAK!" Zim zoomed past them in a Voot and leaned out the window. He reached out his hand and Dib grabbed on, jumping into the passenger seat. They high fived and sped off, waving goodbye to Tak as they began their journey back to Earth.

**Zim: When I was younger, so much younger than today,**

**Dib: I never needed anybody's help in any way.**

**Zim: But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured.**

**Dib: Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.**

**Zim and Dib: Help me if you can, I'm feeling down. And I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me get my feet back on the ground. Won't you please, please help me?**

**Zim: Help me!**

**Dib: Help me!**

**Zim and Dib: Ooooh!**


End file.
